She's Everything
by Lemonly
Summary: Snapshots of Caitlyn and Shane's relationship. Based on the song She's Everything by Brad Paisley.


**Dedicated to CaitlynGeller4ever, who's reviews always make me smile :)**

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything_

Caitlyn arrived at Camp Rock, glad to finally be home. She stepped out of her parents' limo and looked around, glad to be the first camper there. The butler helped her carry her stuff to her and Tess's cabin on the lake and she thanked him before rushing off to find her best friends.

Walking into Connect 3's cabin, she was met with three excited exclamations of her name.

"Love the outfit, Caity." Nate said cheekily.

Caitlyn wore a pair of torn up light wash skinny jeans, a neon orange tank top, neon yellow Nikes, and a pair of black cheap-y sunglasses with neon pink side pieces.

"I'm going for a neon theme this year." Caitlyn replied with a smile.

"Well, you are the only person I know who will ever be able to pull that off." Shane smiled, "You look great."

"You always say that." Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her cheesy boyfriend.

"And I always mean it." Shane replied, kissing her nose and leading her out of his cabin and to her cabin, where Tess wouldn't be arriving for another day.

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

Shane knocked on Caitlyn bedroom door after letting himself into the Geller mansion. When she didn't respond, he cracked open the door to find the room completely dark, the light from the hall illuminating his girlfriend's figure curled up on the bed, clutching her stomach as another cramp wracked through her body.

Shane had gotten a text from Tess saying that Caitlyn hadn't been answering her phone or texts (which was unusual for the young producer) and, looking at his calendar, Shane knew why.

Shane silently slipped into the room, shutting the door as quietly behind him as he could, and snuck over to the bed. Placing the grocery bag down next to the bed, he slipped in and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Hey." He whispered, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"Hey." She replied, moaning in painful discomfort.

"Anything I can get for you?"

"Chocolate, please."

Shane smiled and pulled one of the many bags of Hersey's Kisses out of the grocery bag and opened it for her, "I knew you'd say that."

"Thanks, Shane." Caitlyn smiled, giggling as Shane unwrapped one and popped it into her mouth.

The two just spent the night talking, snuggled up in Caitlyn's bed—in Shane's opinion the only warm place in that cold, scary house.

_Take me to a movie_

Shane walked up to Caitlyn, who was watching the sunset from the dock. She and Mitchie had just had another fight, this time permanently ending their friendship. Shane had allowed Nate to go after Caitlyn afterwards because Nate was Nate, and Nate was always the one to provide Caitlyn with immediate comfort. That's how is always was. He was still the only person Caitlyn would cry in front of, show any sign of weakness to; and Shane was used to that—he never expected that to change—he just wished that he could do something to cheer her up.

When he reached Caitlyn, he noticed that she was silently crying.

"Hey, Tinkerbell." Shane greeted with a soft smile.

"Hi." Caitlyn replied softly, not meeting his eyes. She felt bad for everything she had said to Mitchie, for telling Nate that she was fine and he could tell Shane to come find her, for being exactly what Mitchie had told her she was.

"She was wrong." Shane said softly, "You are none of those things."

At those words, Caitlyn flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Shane." She said into his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Caity." Shane replied without hesitation. After a moment, she pulled back and he kissed her temple before saying, "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Movie." Caitlyn replied, pulling him back to Connect 3's empty cabin.

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

Tess and Nate laughed as Caitlyn tore through her closet looking for the perfect outfit. It was her and Shane's anniversary and the pop star had been running around all day getting a special surprise set up for her.

"I brought nothing! I have no clothes here!" Caitlyn exclaimed, looking at the contents of the cabin's closet laying where they landed.

"I think I might something you could wear." Tess replied standing up and going over to her closet. Pulling out a short, strapless turquoise dress, she smiled, "Go put this on and then we'll figure out your hair and make-up issue."

"What hair and make-up issue?" Caitlyn asked, giving Tess a confused look.

"Oh, trust me, sweetie," Tess smiled sweetly, "You have one."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes with a smile and walked into the bathroom to change.

Nate let out a low whistle when she returned, "Shane will love this."

"You think so?" Caitlyn asked hopefully.

"Yes." Tess nodded, pushing Caitlyn down onto her bed and began to mess with her hair and doing her make-up.

She settled on an elegant half-up, half-down look, not needing to add anymore curls into her best friend's hair. For make-up, Caitlyn had gold eyeliner, copper eye shadow, a peach colored blush, and pink, with a hint of gold, lip gloss.

Shortly after, Shane knocked on the cabin door, laughing when he heard Caitlyn arguing briefly with Tess over heels versus her trusty converses—he laughed harder when he heard Caitlyn's triumphant "YES!"

When the door finally opened, Shane was shocked.

"You look beautiful." He finally managed to breath out.

"It's not too much?" Caitlyn asked uncertainly.

"No," Shane smiled, "it's perfect."

Caitlyn smiled as she looped her arms through his offered one and let him lead her away.

"Have her home by ten!" Nate yelled after them, receiving a cocky look from Shane over his shoulder as his only response.

_Now and then she's moody  
_

Caitlyn had always been the most difficult person Shane knew, and she always would be, but some days were worst than others.

She was the moodiest person on the face of the planet and the only thing that got her to relax was dancing. But when someone interrupted that dancing, it wasn't pretty.

Currently, she was glaring harshly at him for sneaking into the dance cabin and switching the song that had been playing.

Slowly Shane switched the song back to what it had been and Caitlyn kicked him out, smiled softly, and began the routine over again—the serenity written across her face now was in stark contrast to the terrifying anger that had been on her face earlier—and Shane couldn't help but shake his head with a smile before walking away and going back to being bored.

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing_

Caitlyn pulled into the Camp Rock councilor parking lot in the brand new Saturn her parents had bought her to attempt to make up for missing her birthday…again.

"Nice wheels." Shane greeted as he and his brothers walked over to her. When she got out of the car, she kissed him before being pulled into a hug from Jason, then Nate.

"Yeah, well, it has a sun roof and that's all I care about." Caitlyn replied as she began to unpack her car.

"Parents' trying to get back on your good side?" Nate asked, taking her clothing duffle from her as Shane and Jason began to take out all the dance stuff she had brought—Brown had asked her the previous year to take over teaching the dance classes and she had gladly accepted.

"Attempting to? Yes. Is it working? Not really; but the sun roof is helping a little." Caitlyn replied, picking up her main dance duffle and leading the way to her cabin, "I love the feel of the wind through my hair."

Shane smiled, picturing her chestnut hair flying all over the place, a large smile plastered on her face. She had always loved the wind. His favorite picture of her was from last year. They had been sitting on the dock and a light breeze had blown through. She had smiled softly, closing her eyes as the wind circled her. She had looked so beautiful that he couldn't resist adding the picture to his album of pictures Caitlyn didn't know he took.

_She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing_

Shane stormed into Caitlyn's cabin, slamming the door shut behind him and falling onto her bed next to her.

"What's up?" Caitlyn asked, concern showing her eyes.

"Just Mitchie." Shane sighed.

"You better elaborate before I jump to conclusions."

"We're teaching a class on duets together and she keeps trying to convince me that I should give 'Smitchie' another chance. I'm just tired of it."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Caitlyn asked, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"That would not turn out well." Shane laughed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"I feel better just being here with you."

"Well," Caitlyn replied slyly, "I have the perfect thing for such the occasion."

Caitlyn leaned over and kissed him sweetly. When she pulled back, she smiled down at him and he immediately pulled her back down to him, kissing her passionately and rolling them over so that he was on top of her.

"I should lock the door." Caitlyn whispered.

"Don't care." Shane replied before kissing her again.

"Tess'll be back soon."

"Let her walk in."

"Shane." Caitlyn moaned, before ceasing her arguments as Shane attached his mouth to her pulse point, "Okay, you can keep going."

_She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

It was midnight when Shane's cell phone went off, effectively waking Shane up.

"Hey." Shane answered the phone groggily.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Caitlyn asked concerned.

"No."

"I know when you're lying."

"Well, I don't mind." Shane smiled, "I like talking to you."

"Really?"

"Highlight of my day."

Caitlyn giggled, "You are the cheesiest man alive."

"No, I believe, that would be Nate."

"No, it's definitely you."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"There's no guessing allowed."

Shane laughed before asking, "So, how was your day?"

"Eh." Caitlyn shrugged, "My parents are gone again, so there's that."

"Caity—"

"No really, I'm fine." Caitlyn assured him.

The two spent the rest of the night talking about anything in that they could think off

"I should probably let you go." Caitlyn yawned, "And I have school in a couple of hours."

"Call me anytime, sweet cheeks." Shane smiled broadly.

"Don't call me that."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."

With that, the couple laughed before hanging up after another "I love you".

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

Nate quickly ran up to Shane.

"Dude!" he panted, "Mitchie and Caity are about to go at it."

"What?!" Shane exclaimed.

"Mitchie was making comments, and Caitlyn got fed up, and now they're yelling, and I'm pretty Caitlyn's going to punch Mitchie if you don't get over there _now_."

That said, the two brothers ran toward the dance cabin, where Mitchie had sought out Caitlyn to pick a fight.

"I'd watch out if I were you, Torres." Caitlyn glared, her voice dark, "Because no one gets away with threatening me… EVER!"

"I think _you're_ the one that should watch out." Mitchie replied, raising an eyebrow smugly, "After all, if Shane got bored of me, he's bound to get bored of _you_."

That was when Shane grabbed Caitlyn as she lunged at the taller girl, rage radiating off of her as she struggled against Shane's grip, Nate having to come help his brother hold her back.

Mitchie just smirked and left.

The next morning, when Mitchie appeared in the Mess Hall with green hair, it was clear that Caitlyn had gotten her revenge. But with no evidence except Mitchie's word, Brown claimed that he couldn't do anything about it.

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

Caitlyn climbed through Shane's bedroom window, knowing that he would be coming home for Christmas in a few minutes. Putting up a "personal" touch to the room and changing.

Shane walked into the room to find Caitlyn sitting on his bed in a short, tight red dress with white trim on the bottom and top, a plastic black belt around the middle; a pair of thigh high red boots and a Santa hat completed the ensemble. Above her head a sprig of mistletoe was taped to his ceiling.

"Merry Christmas." Caitlyn grinned happily, "and welcome home."

"Merry Christmas, indeed." Shane laughed, looking at her in adoration.

"I think you're forgetting something."

"And what would that be?" Shane laughed as he shook his coat off.

"I believe I'm under mistletoe." Caitlyn smiled coyly.

"Indeed you are." Shane smirked, bending down and kissing her passionately, pushing her back down onto the bed.

Caitlyn smiled into the kiss before flipping them over and taking over.

"I missed you." Caitlyn breathed out as they separate for a moment to breathe.

"I missed you, too." Shane replied, kissing her again, but allowing her to maintain control.

"I love you." Caitlyn smirked as she attached her mouth to the sensitive spot behind his right ear.

"I love you, too." Shane moaned.

After a little while, Shane decided that she had been in control long enough and he flipped them, causing her to giggle and kiss him again.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me  
_

Caitlyn was awaken by a racket from the living room of her apartment. Yawning, she grabbed the bat that Nate told her to always keep by her bed, and snuck out of the bed room. In one fluid motion, she jumped around the corner and flipped the light on, causing her and the intruder to scream.

"SHANE!" Caitlyn demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Looking around the room, she noticed the balloons and streamers around the main room of her loft.

"You've been so busy lately that you forgot your birthday." Shane replied simply, shrugging.

"But..."

For the first time ever, Caitlyn Geller was at a loss for words.

"Happy Birthday, Caity." Shane said gently, wrapping his arms around her and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Nate and Jason exclaimed, running into the apartment, causing Shane to jump and let out a rather girlish sounding scream.

"So, did Shane give you your present, yet?" Jason asked excitedly, bouncing on his heels.

"No," Caitlyn responded, giving Shane a coy look, "he didn't."

Shane laughed and went over his coat, which was thrown over the couch, and pulled something out of the pocket.

When Caitlyn saw the rectangular box, her eyes widened in awe and she gasped, "You didn't."

"I did." Shane laughed, handing her the box, "You mean the world to me."

Opening the box, Caitlyn let out a gasp as tears filled her eyes. Inside was a silver chain with a silver key pendant, accented perfectly with Tiffany Diamonds.

"Shane." Caitlyn gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Shane kissed her before she could comment on his cheesiness.

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

"Hurry up!" Caitlyn yelled exasperated, leaning against the couch in Connect 3's apartment. She knew she should have gotten Tess first.

"Shane!" Nate yelled into the bathroom, "We have to go!"

"I'm almost done." Shane replied.

"Tess takes less time than you getting ready." Caitlyn responded.

"So," Nate turned his attention to Caitlyn, "No way you could have finagled our way out of this?"

"Nope." Caitlyn shook her head, "And even if I could, I wouldn't. These things are nice breaks for us, distractions if you will, and if we didn't have them, we'd go crazy."

The five were going to a restaurant opening that night at a celebrity chef's new restaurant and the guys weren't nearly as excited about it as Tess and Caitlyn were.

"Shane, if I have to come in there, no one is going to be happy!" Caitlyn threatened as Tess walked into the apartment.

"I figured it would be easier to meet you here." Tess laughed, seeing the frustrated looks on her best friend's and two-thirds of the band's faces.

"Shane!" Caitlyn screamed again, after hugging Tess.

"Okay, I'm done." Shane finally emerged from the bathroom, hands up in surrender.

"Good, let's go." Caitlyn smiled, deciding not to tell him that he looked exactly like he did when he went into the bathroom an hour ago.

_And a church girl on Sunday_

Shane couldn't take his eyes off Caitlyn as she sang the designated hymn, the sunlight coming through the stain glass window hitting her perfectly, making her look like one of the angels the congregation was praising.

As the organ stopped playing, Caitlyn looked over at Shane, giving him a confused look before they sat down with the rest of the congregation.

"You look so at ease here, that's all." Shane replied to Caitlyn's unvoiced question, "It's nice."

Caitlyn nodded slowly, like she always did when she thought he was crazy and turned her full attention to the front of the small Methodist church as the Pastor began his sermon.

Shane smiled, but didn't take his attention off of her. He came to service with her every Sunday he could, he had for years, because it was the only positive thing about her life growing up. This small Methodist church in Tennessee was one of the few places that made Caitlyn feel like she was truly at home, and Shane would do anything possible to give her that feeling.

_She's a cross around her neck_

Caitlyn's hand clasped the simple cross pendent she wore around her neck as she listened to her parents berate her and tell her about how she was throwing her life away by agreeing to marry Shane before she graduated high school; the matter wasn't helped when she informed them that she would be attending Belmont Music School in Nashville instead of Stanford, where everyone in her family has goon since the school's founding.

Finally, Caitlyn couldn't take it anymore, "It wouldn't come as a surprise if you guys knew me at all!"

Caitlyn stood up and fixed her parents with a distraught expression, "You don't know a thing about me, and you've never tried to get to know me. I was there to demonstrate to the public how much a family man you are dad. I came to all the photo opportunities, and in November, you'll win and I'll be there to celebrate with you, but I will no longer be there for you to control. I'm marrying Shane and I'm going to Belmont. I'll see you in November, dad."

With that, Caitlyn walked out of her father's office in the Capital Building and out of the prestigious building, down to the car that Connect 3 had waiting for her.

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

Caitlyn walked into the Mess Hall the first Monday morning of that camp year.

"Morning, Sunshine." Shane smiled, handing her a cup of coffee.

"How the hell can you smile at a time like this?" Caitlyn grumbled, taking the pre-offered coffee cup.

"It's my knee-jerk reaction whenever you walk into a room."

"If it wasn't six o'clock on a Monday morning, I would totally make fun of you right now. Fortunately for you, my world famous wit doesn't work at this moment in time."

"Some one's cranky." Tess laughed, before quickly shutting up at the look Caitlyn shot her.

"I'm not a morning person, and I strongly dislike morning people. So, if you plan on being cheery before I've had my five cups of coffee, I suggest you do it elsewhere." Caitlyn grumbled, getting up to refill her coffee.

Caitlyn's mood lightened considerably twenty minutes later as she downed her fifth cup of coffee and she was back to her witty, sarcastic self.

_She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me_

Shane entered the apartment he and Caitlyn had bought when they had gotten engaged. He turned the lights on as he walked through the room, surprised his one or both of his brothers weren't there, even more so that there was no sign of Caitlyn. When he got to their bedroom, he notice a very faint light coming from the bathroom.

Entering, he saw Caitlyn soaking in her lavender and jasmine bubble bath, all the candles in the apartment lit and set in various places around the bathroom, and Frank Sinatra playing softly.

"Hey," Shane greeted, leaning against the door frame, "how'd it go today?"

Caitlyn groaned in response, sinking further into the large tub remembering her visit with his father in the Oval Office. Needless to say, it did not go well.

"That bad, huh?"

"Come and kiss me?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

"You don't even have to ask." Shane smiled.

He did as she requested, and when he pulled back, she pulled him into the tub with her, both of them laughing.

_She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy  
_

Caitlyn giggled as she took another sip of her wine at the dinner the boys' record label was holding and Connect 3 shared amused looks. Caitlyn Geller could not hold her alcohol, she never could. It didn't take a lot to get her tipsy, and they enjoyed it immensely.

"Do you want another glass?" the waiter asked as Caitlyn finished.

"No, thanks." Nate answered, "She's good. Can we get a glass of water, though?"

"No problem."

"He's cute." Caitlyn giggled as the waiter walked away, "But not as cute as my Shaney."

Shane groaned as his brothers laughed, but he couldn't help but smile as Caitlyn began swaying in her chair to the music that was playing softly.

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

Shane watched Caitlyn play with her nieces and nephews, the children of the siblings who were twelve and up years older than her. It was the Geller-Grey family Thanksgiving celebration. Since the kids were little, they had had their holiday celebrations together. This year, it was being held at the White House, celebrating the holiday, but also formally celebrating Mr. Geller winning the Presidential race.

"So," Cynthia, Caitlyn's older sister asked Shane, "when can I expect some nieces and nephews to spoil?"

Shane laughed. He and Caitlyn hadn't really talked about it, but he could tell she wanted to have kids soon.

"I don't know." Shane replied, "Caitlyn wants to wait until my career's at a point where I can feel good having a family; you know, she doesn't want to make me feel like I always need to be around until I feel like I can always be around. She's great that way. I mean, she _really_ wants kids."

"Wow." Cynthia replied, "She must really love you."

Shane smiled at that. Caitlyn had given him so much and eventually she would give him kids. She even gave him the job to decide when they would have them, something that surprised him greatly since Caitlyn never gave up her control. He wished he could do what she does.

Watching her with her siblings' kids, Shane decided that they were finally ready to have a family of their own.

_And the stealer of the covers_

Caitlyn had had a rough day; the pregnancy causing all sorts of problem for her that day. Her oldest sister, Brianna, had spent the day with her, taking care of her.

When Shane got home from the studio, Brianna told him that Caitlyn was already sleeping. Shane nodded and headed into the master bedroom of the brownstone they had bought with his brothers-who wanted to be around to help with the baby, and Caitlyn, as much as possible. It was a miracle that Mrs. Grey hadn't moved in next door, though Caitlyn had let it slip that the neighboring brownstone was for sale and that she wouldn't mind if the Greys looked into it.

Shane smiled as he began changing. Caitlyn was curled up in the bed, the covers wrapped around her body. She had been throwing up all day, so Shane knew he wasn't going to try to wrestle an inch of the covers from her grip.

He left the room and returned with one of the spare blankets from the living room and got comfortable, falling asleep shortly after.

Around one in the morning, he awoke when Caitlyn, unknowingly, pulled that blanket off of him. He just smiled down at her and pressed a loving kiss to her temple.

_She's a picture in my wallet_

"Seriously, Shane." Nate said looking at Shane's old, ratty, over-stuffed wallet, "You need to clean that out."

"But I haven't cleaned it out since I got it!" Shane argued, clutching the wallet he had bought when he was thirteen.

"That's the point, Shane." Caitlyn smiled teasingly, taking the wallet from him.

"Fine!" Shane replied, taking the wallet back and pulling everything out until everything was in a pile in front of him.

"Oh, my God!" Caitlyn laughed, picking up his old Justice League Fan Club card, "Why didn't I know about this!"

"Yeah, yeah," Shane grumbled, taking it back from her, "laugh it off."

A couple minutes later, Caitlyn suddenly stopped what she was doing, holding a picture and looking at her husband with wide eyes. Eventually, she managed to whisper, "Shane."

In her hand was a picture of her, the first picture Shane had ever gotten of her. It was the school picture she had given to him when she was in Kindergarten, "You still have this?"

"I've kept every picture you've ever given me." Shane replied, showing her the small pile of pictures he had managed to find in the pile.

"Shane." Caitlyn smiled, kissing him lightly, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_and my unborn children's mother_

Shane walked into Caitlyn's counselor cabin at Camp. She had sounded very serious when she asked him to meet her there and he couldn't help but be nervous.

"Caity?" Shane called out, almost screaming as Tess unexpectedly came out of her bathroom, closely followed by Caitlyn, who was wiping her mouth.

"I'm just gonna go now." Tess said slowly, slipping out of the cabin.

"What's up?" Shane asked after a couple minutes.

"I know normally I would prattle on and on because I would be too nervous to tell you this, but I'm just going to come out and say it because it's kind of a big thing. Well, not kind of; I mean, it's a big deal, a REALLY big deal. But a good big deal; unless, of course, you-"

"Caity!" Shane interrupted her, "What do you have to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant." Caitlyn whispered.

"You're-" Shane's face broke out into a wide smile and he swung her around, "We're gonna have a baby!"

Shane set her down, both smiling widely. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I love you, so much, Caitlyn Geller."

"I love you, too, Shane Grey." Caitlyn replied, smiling softly as Shane pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly.

_She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer_

Shane took Caitlyn's hand as he knelt down next to her for their nightly prayer. He did this for her sake, in a way. His prayers had already been answered.

He was doing what he loved to do, he had devoted fans, and he got to work with his brothers.

He was a counselor at the camp that gave him and his brothers their big shot.

He was married to his best friend, who had blessed him with three sons and was pregnant with their fourth, a girl.

He didn't need anything else in his life; he had Caitlyn and he was perfectly content.

_And she's the song that I'm playing  
_

"We have a new song for you guys tonight." Shane smiled at the screaming crowd, "This song is dedicated to my lovely wife, Caitlyn. I love you very much."

Shane didn't take his eyes off his very pregnant wife, who was standing in the right wing of the stage.

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he got his desired reaction from her. Caitlyn Geller, the queen of containing her emotions, even while pregnant, had tears shining in her eyes.

When the song came to an end, Shane walked quickly over to her, pressed a kiss to her belly then kissed her lips, murmuring a brief "I love you" against them.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me  
_

Connect 3 sat on the couch on Jimmy Fallon.

"So, we've covered Jason's new pet and Nate's latest softball game. I think it's time to move on to Shane. What's new in your life?" Jimmy Fallon inquired.

"Well, me and Caitlyn got back from our honeymoon a couple weeks ago, so that's pretty much it."

"And where did you guys go?"

"We went on a Disney Cruise, actually. I think the highlight for Caitlyn was getting her picture taken with Tinkerbell and the Disney Princesses. It was pretty funny. She's like a little kid when she's doing anything related to Disney."

"And how was the cruise, itself?"

"Well, it was Disney, so of course they did everything right. I mean, we've been on cruises before, and they paled in comparison to this one."

"Can we be expecting anything new from Connect 3 in the next couple months?"

"Yeah," Nate interjected, "we're going to be working on a new CD in the next few months."

"Awesome." Jimmy smiled, "Can't wait for it to come out. Thank you, guys, for coming out tonight."

"No problem." the brothers laughed in unison before standing up, waving to the audience, and walking off the talk show set.

_She's the voice I love to hear_

"Hello?" Caitlyn answered the phone groggily.

"Sorry." Shane replied sheepishly, "I thought you would still be up."

"The baby wiped me out today." Caitlyn replied, rubbing her eight month pregnant belly, "Tess has been waiting on me hand and foot, though, just like you instructed."

"Good." Shane laughed.

"So, did you wake me up for a reason?"

"I just missed the sound of your voice, that's all."

"You are so-"

"Cheesy; yeah, I know."

"Just reminding you."

Shane smiled brightly as he heard her smile through the phone.

"So, Tess is there?"

"She hasn't left since you left. And she won't let me do anything. It's very annoying!"

By the rise in her voice, Shane could tell that Tess was most likely listening in on the conversation, and he couldn't help but to laugh.

_Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me_

Shane could see it now. He and Caitlyn would be sitting in their rocking chairs, old and wrinkly, holding hands and yelling at the neighborhood hooligans to get off their lawn until their kids showed up with their grandchildren.

The thought, for some reason, always brought a smile to his lips.

_Everyday that passes  
I only love her more_

Caitlyn sat on the end of the dock at Camp Rock, feet dangling on the water, watching the sunset. Shane approached her from behind and just watched her for a couple minutes.

"Come here, creeper." Caitlyn laughed, having known he was there the whole time.

Shane laughed before joining her, sitting down and putting his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I love you, Caitlyn Geller." Shane whispered, "I love you more every day."

"I love you, too, Shane." Caitlyn replied with a soft smile, leaning further into him.

Shane gave her a mischievous smile and, before she could get away, he gave her a push into the lake, causing her to scream. He let out a surprised yelp as Caitlyn had managed to grab a hold of his shirt, pulling him into the lake with her.

As the couple resurfaced, Caitlyn pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pushing him away from her, pulling herself out of the water, and running back to her cabin.

_Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

Connect 3 entered the hospital room, all but running over to the bed Caitlyn lay on. They had been in the middle of recording their new album when they had gotten word that Caitlyn had been in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver.

"Caity." Shane breathed out, relieved that she was still alive, but terrified by how frail she looked. She had always been strong; she had never looked so helpless.

"Hey, guys." she replied weakly as Shane and Nate each took one of her hands and Jason affectionately soothed her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Nate asked, concern shining in his eyes. He had been close to tears when they had gotten the news.

"In pain, but alive." Caitlyn responded, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Don't, don't do that, okay?" Nate replied, "I love you, Caity. We all do, and we couldn't live without you."

"I would give anything to be the one on this bed right now." Shane told her sincerely.

"You're lucky you're not, Shane." Caitlyn replied.

"What happened to the driver? They arrested him, right?" Jason asked, looking ready to track the guy down.

"They did." Caitlyn replied before trying to change the subject to their new album.

The boys humored her, just thanking God that she was still with them.

__

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me  


Shane felt the tears fill his eyes as he was handed his newborn son, sitting down on the bed next to Caitlyn.

"What should we name him?" Shane asked his exhausted wife.

"Nathanael." Caitlyn replied with a smile, "Nathanael Jason."

"Sounds good." Shane laughed, pressing a kiss to Caitlyn's forehead.

Shane was happier than he had ever been. Caitlyn truly did mean everything to him. She was all that he would ever need to be happy.

_Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me_


End file.
